Validity
by Midnight Lullabye
Summary: Stop thinking life is a fairytale. Tails/Scourge


Hello all! :)

Kayy,, so remember me? Wrote a few times, starting out crappy, and now a little better than I was. :) Well I'm back now, with a very different story than usual.

It's actually a birthday deal for the bestest writer ever in the world, Ladyamalphia (If you don't know her, seriously, check her out, she is mind-blowing3) She wrote one for me, and I returned the favour. I was challenged a Tails/Scourge fic, and I gotta admit I've had some doubts with it. I didn't know Scourge that well, but since researching him I've been drawn into the comics, and loving them now. :) But yeah, I've given it my best shot,, and I hope you guys enjoy it. :)

WARNINGS - Slash, don't like, don't read.

---

_For LA 3_

---

* * *

The wind whipped harshly at my fur, as the biting cold stung my eyes. My cheeks already had frozen tears clinging to them, and I had no energy left to wipe them away.

Perhaps I was being childish, getting upset over some girl. After all, I was only eleven; surely there was someone else out there for me?

But I wanted her.

Everything about her made me tingle. Her scarlet fur that shined constantly, her icy blue eyes that sparkled when she was happy, her smile that lit up her whole face. I cared for her, I dreamt about her, she held a precious part in my life.

But of course, the feeling wasn't mutual. She thought I was a stupid kid, who didn't know the concept of love, who didn't understand 'real relationships'. Sure, I may be young, but I'm certainly not dumb.

Obviously that didn't matter to her, as she'd already gone out to be with someone else. But the worst part of it all, the complete and utter cherry upon this monstrosity of a cake, was that her new boyfriend was the person I trusted the most in the entire world.

He's my best friend, my big brother, who's supposed to watch out for me and take into consideration how I feel. Surely, one would think that he'd do the honourable thing and say no to her. But what did he go and do?

Not only did he go off with her, but he stayed with her even when he knew how crushed I was. Even when I yelled that I hated him, sobbing till my head pounded and my heart throbbed like burning fire, he still stayed with her.

I didn't hate him though, I never could. I wanted to hate him so bad, but I loved him too much, even despite his thoughtlessness.

I ran deep into the forest after I saw them walk off together, yet again. I couldn't take facing the others in the state I was in, it would only raise awkward questions.

I'd stumbled my way through leaves, rocks and twigs, cutting, scratching and bruising myself until I'd found a quiet area.

The area, which I now was curled up inside, looking like a bundled mess, was a murky pond overgrown with weeds. Teal and grey colours splattered across the water, looking dirty and cloudy. Weeping willows created a shield all the way around the miniature-lake, and the sounds of frogs and crickets rang faintly in my ears.

To be honest, I wasn't sure why I had stopped here. Maybe perhaps it was due to the fact that the surroundings reflected my mood, and were sad with me. Perhaps it was a comfort to me, knowing I wasn't the only one down.

Shaking and alone, I mulled around on a thought that kept popping up, that maybe I should return home soon. But yet again, I rejected it; I was just not ready to face them all.

When would I be ready to face it?

Probably never.

"What's with the sulky face fox-boy?"

My head shot up so fast I winced at the strain in my neck muscles. Yet that didn't matter, what did matter was the fact that an intruder of my privacy was standing not too far away.

I could just about see him, emerald fur gleaming proudly, and the scratches on his mid-section standing out sorely. He arms crossed, and a smirk so cocky it made me shudder. That could of course mean only one person.

Despite the fact I had seen him before, it still stuck me how strikingly alike, and yet utterly different he was to Sonic in physical and personality terms.

"Leave me alone Scourge."

"An' why would I wanna do that?"

Like for example, both Sonic and Scourge had the ability to be as hard-headed as rocks when they wanted to be.

I curled myself tighter, wrapping my tails across myself like comfort blankets. Really I had thought I had dealt with enough today, and I really couldn't deal with the anti-hero coming in to bully me.

"Just please…" I dropped my head down, my chin buried in my chest fur. "Go, please just go."

All that answered my plea was a low chuckle. Scourge was dragging his feet towards me, in slow lazy steps, laughing softly to himself, looking genuinely amused by my request.

Amused by my pain?

Sadist.

Even though he had been walking at a pace snails could rival, he seemed to reach me far too quickly. Standing just a few feet away from me now, he smirked down at me. Not laughing anymore, but still looking humoured.

"Look at you." He gestured with a careless wave of his arm. "All broken and lost, like a kicked puppy. And who woulda' thought;" He paused momentarily, to lean down slightly at me. "That it would be over some foxy lady, whose twice your age."

I uncurled at that, startled by his words. "How do you know that?!" Instantly I bit my lip, because I had sounded hysteric, something he'd obviously pick up on.

The upturn of his lips proved me right. He waggled a finger, teasingly. "Now really, that's for me to know only." Straightening his back out again, he stood with pride and power. "You must feel betrayed, what with that blue boy stealing away _your_ girl." His gaze flickered upwards. "It must make you angry; knowing that you're 'Big Bro' ruined what could have been a relationship for you."

Despite how much I disliked Scourge, he had a valid point. It did make me angry, because I could have had a shot with this girl. We could have been happy together; it could have been something special.

"I do feel betrayed." That came out as a mumble, "I really thought that she and I would work, it felt _right._" My voice became stronger, "But most of all, Sonic knew that! He knew how I felt, he knew everything, and he still chose his will over me." My fists clenched, an attempting to control my shaking, "His so-called little brother, some brother he is."

Scourge looked upwards again, chuckling to himself.

Complete and utter sadist.

"Well I thought I'd never see the day." He gave me a toothy smile down at me, "Little Tails, throwing a rebellious fit like a moody teenager. But what the best part is, he's slagging off his idol!" Tilting his head, he purred; "Amazing, truly."

To be perfectly honest, it felt strange being mad at Sonic. I mean, sure I'd been frustrated at him before, but only over little things. Like eating all the food at lunch when we hadn't had anything, or being way too loud in the morning when I needed some decent sleep.

But never before had I been like this.

Somehow I think I was still in shock, because never had I thought that he'd betray me like this after everything he'd done for me. Everything we'd done together. Not after every adventure we'd been on, not after he'd protected me from every harm there was, not after he'd held me for hours when I'd cried till I felt sick-

'_Then how come he's not holding you now?'_

I had always hated my conscience.

"It aint worth it kid." The voice surprised me, because it wasn't taunting for once. It came out quite soft, not particularly friendly, still arrogant, but soft.

"What do you mean?"

Scourge quirked a half-smile. "It aint worth getting hung-up on some chick, trust me." He flicked his tongue out quickly, the arrogance coming back into his voice, "As I always say; there are plenty more hot chicks to go around."

I scowled downwards, not having the nerve to scowl at him. "I don't care, I wanted her."

Hearing him click his tongue in disapproval, I realised I said the wrong thing. "Talk about awkward and picky." He grumbled loud, deliberately I assumed, "Look, tell me now, what exactly did you want?"

Confused, I stared up at him. "What do you mea-?"

"Just answer the damn question, twerp." Impatience, something else he shared with his counter-part.

Clenching and unclenching my fingers, I thought about the question. What exactly did I want with Fiona? I mean, I said I wanted her, but why? It wasn't like it was something in particular about her, it was just generally. But what did I want from her?

"A relationship" Scourge tilted his head for me to continue, "I wanted to experience the things everyone else does, dates, holding hands, first…" I trailed off, feeling my cheeks burning up.

"First what?" He looked down on me for a moment, and then broke out in a full-scale grin. "Oh man, you wanted a relationship for a bit of a smooch?"

Quickly I back peddled, knowing he'd got what I said wrong. "No, no, that's not what I meant, honest-"

"Of course you didn't." Suddenly, his grin faded, and it left Scourge's face grim and bitter. "Listen; as much as I hate to admit this, you are a bright kid." My eyes widened, he did not just say that? "So you should be able to understand what relationships really are, if I tell you the truth."

My brow furrowed, I didn't understand. "What do you mean?" I seemed to feel dumb, the amount of times I had asked that.

Scourge simply stared down at me, expression stone cold, unforgiving. "You need to get it out of you're head that relationships are this wonderful thing, because that is a delusion created by soppy fairytales." His mouth quirked up again, but it was anything but cheerful. "Relationships always end in tears, especially you're first one."

Getting the drift of where he was going, I narrowed my eyes. "I'd rather have been in a relationship than rejected that way I was."

He bent at the waist, and suddenly I felt small and helpless. Like a servant bowing down to his king, the fight all gone from me. "So you'd rather have gotton' attached to the girl, and to be crushed afterwards, when you found out she'd hated you all along? You'd rather try to be a gentleman to her, but only come across as a little boy?" He bent lower, his voice dropping to a whisper, "You'd rather have awkward kisses, which were not filled with any feeling but doubt?"

I'd been pushed down so many times, made feel like a child, intimidated into not fighting back. Finally, I broke. "You don't know anything! It might have not been like that, it might have worked, it might have been right. And even if it didn't, I still would have had some experience, I would have known I had given things my best try!"

Panting, I fell silent. My voice had been shrill in the eerie atmosphere, and now words failed me. My hands were fists, digging into the ground so hard it hurt. The hedgehog above me looked down in shock, and that gave me a dull sense of satisfaction.

Slowly, he dropped his face down, so all I could see was the top of his head. Yet again, he let out a chuckle, low and menacing.

Now I regretted yelling at him at all.

"You're obviously not going to listen to my words." He took a long breath in, then out. I couldn't bear it, "So I'm just gonna have to show you."

Then, he had crouched so fast I didn't even see him move. I just kept thinking that he was too close, that something wasn't right.

And that's when he kissed me.

It all happened so quickly I didn't know what to do, he had grabbed my face between his hands, bruising my cheeks. Then he was just _there_, lips forced on mine. I screwed my eyes shut, not bearing to look into his face. He pulled my face closer, and suddenly it wasn't just a press of lips together. His tongue was attacking mine, brutally and forcefully.

Yet to my horror, I was kissing back.

'_It isn't right, this is wrong. Wrong!'_

His sharp canines were cutting into me, making me taste blood. The kiss was hot, wet, and it hurt. I couldn't seem to stop myself though, my mouth worked against my will, and I just could not control it.

'_This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, not like this, not with him.'_

Vaguely I realised I was sobbing, but I couldn't break away. He was too powerful. Or I was too weak. Perhaps it was both.

'_Stop it now!'_

I was too confused, I didn't understand anything. Wasn't I supposed to hate this? I was sure I did, but I was kissing back, and I just wanted more. But none of it was right, I wasn't right. '_No, no no.'_

Then it was all gone, he'd pulled back, and I was gulping, begging for air. Tears were streaming freely down my face, and I kept my head down, refusing to look at him. How could he do this to me? How could he?

"Now you see." A sob escaped me, because he didn't sound any different. Completely unaffected. "That's reality kid; kisses aren't something from a fairytale. You wanted so badly to experience it, and I gave it to you straight."

"No." It came out mumbled, so low even I had to strain to hear it. "No, not this, nonono…"

He grabbed my chin between his fingers, jerking my head up roughly to meet his eyes. I whimpered on instinct, thinking he was going to kiss me again, but he simply spoke. "You seemed so eager to learn kid, and I thought you wanted the truth, and some experience. I simple gave you what you wanted, no harm done."

I shook my head, with difficulty as his grip was still like iron. He didn't understand, there was harm done. I wanted experience, but not like this.

"I was tough, I'll admit that. But someday." The eyes shunned into mine, like two piercing spotlights, which I simply could not look away from, no matter how badly I wanted to. "Someday you'll be thankful that I taught you early on, so you are prepared for reality."

"And besides," He smirked on instinct, "At least that kiss was meaningless, you have no sticky relationship to work through, it was just experience. Really, you should be thanking me."

But it meant something to me. It was confusing, heartbreaking, yet I needed more of it. It was my first kiss.

My first kiss was with Scourge.

Dear god.

Letting go of my chin he rocked back on his heels, looking completely at ease. I should hate him for what he's done; I should be beating him up by now. But for some reason, his weird sense of logic got me wondering if he had a point.

No, no of course he didn't. He can't have done, can he?

"I'll tell you what, since you took my lesson…" He raised an eyebrow, thinking of the word to describe my state. "On board, I'll return you a favour. I will stop Sonic and Fiona being together, for good."

Despite my mixed feelings towards him now, the offer still intrigued me. "But…how?"

Tapping the side of his nose, he glanced coyly at me. "Now, that's for me to know and you to find out. Obviously though, we'll have to keep this meeting strictly between the two of us. More for you're sake than mine."

Images filled my mind. Sally shaking her head in disbelief, Bunnie gasping in horror, Antoine frowning in disapproval, Sonic scowling in disgust….

I nodded.

"Good boy." He narrowed his eyes, and suddenly I realised he wasn't wearing his sunglasses today. "So, keep in mind that I'll carry out my plan to split Sonic and Fiona as long as you comply. If you try to stop me, I will tell them all about this."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Are you going to do somethin-"

"Just do what I say; it should be a win-win situation for you." His face said otherwise.

He stood up, flashing me one last tooth smirk. "You'll thank me one day."

Then he was gone.

The wind he'd left behind chilled my bones, making me shudder relentlessly. I resumed the position I had before, hugging myself, because nobody else would. I knew I felt more confused than I did before. I couldn't decide however if I was more crushed than before, or slightly more comforted. Perhaps it was both, even though that didn't make sense.

Nothing made sense now.

Now all I could do was wonder, what was Scourge going to do? How could he simply get Fiona and Sonic to just break up?

To be perfectly honest, I think I knew the answer, and I simply didn't want to think about that.

I wiped the fresh tears, and old ones, away from my now sticky cheeks. It was getting late, and the freedom fighters would be wondering where I was. It was only a matter of time that they sent out the search party, and if they found me like this, I wouldn't know how to explain myself.

Standing up, my legs were shaking like jelly. I almost fell back down, but forced myself to stay upright. I had to get back, before they found me. I turned my back on the pond, walking in the direction I had came from. I wished someone else were here now, just to help me walk back, because I felt so weak.

Of course, there wouldn't be.

Perhaps I had to stop living in the fairytale I had created for myself. It brought nothing but heartbreak, and rejection. Maybe Scourge had a point after all. Or maybe I was manipulated easily.

I simply couldn't make my mind up over anything. Even though I'd just been given a 'reality check', it simply muddled my outlook on all things in general.

I guess I had no choice now, but to let things pan out as they were supposed to.

'_That's reality kid'_

Then reality sucked.

* * *

----

Uggh.

I hate to have bitter endings, I just wanted to write at the end - "And then Chris Thorndyke got blown up and all was well."

But yeah,, reading back on it there were some OOC problems there,, so if you guys could help me on them it would be much appreciated. :) Knowing me there's probably about a gazillion grammar errors in there too, so pointers on that. But yeah, a far cry from my usual work, but I like to change things up.

Anyways,, thank you for reading. :) Reviews will bring you free mini-cakes! ....Okay they won't,, but they'll make me extremely happy. :)

M,.*'Lullabye


End file.
